Un dia de lluvia
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Marron es una chica que caminaba en un dia de lluvia cuando se encuentra con un chico de pelo lavanda llamado Trunks


_**Un día de lluvia**_

Trunks y Marron

LOVE 3

Era una tarde nublada el día se habia tornado oscura por la lluvia que estaba por llegar, ella tenia una sombrilla preparada para todo ya que acababa de salir de la preparatoria (Esta vez sera una universidad) cuando empezó a llover a mares y el viento soplaba como si estuviera desesperado era muy difícil para ella sostener aquella sombrilla por el viento además de no tener chaqueta estaba muriendo de frío, cuando paso cerca de un auto allí estaba un chico mojándose parecía que su auto no le habría además era muy guapo muy guapo.

Joven: ¿Hola le puedo ayudar en algo?

Joven 2: Lo que pasa es que me estoy mojando y para colmo se me rompió la llave del coche y no puedo abrirlo

Joven: Venga con migo lo llevare en un lugar donde se arregla las llaves no esta muy lejos

Joven 2: Gracias, ah mi nombre es Trunks y el tuyo?

Joven: El mío es Marron

Trunks: Que bonito nombre

Marron: Gracias

Marron se le acerca para que su sombrilla les cubriera a los 2

Trunks: Me puedes llevar verdad?

Marron: Si

Trunks convierte su coche en capsula y se van, luego suena un rayo y Marron suelta la sombrilla y sin darse cuenta abraza a Trunks

Marron: Lo...Lo sient...Siento

Trunks: No te preocupes veo que te dan miedo los rayos

Marron: Si

Trunks agarra la sombrilla y lo lleva ya que el era mas alto y el viento y la lluvia soplaba muy fuerte

Trunks: Tienes frío?

Marron: Un poco

Trunks se saca la chaqueta y se lo pone a Marron

Marron: Y tu?

Trunks: Tú eres más importante

Marron se sonrojo

Trunks: Tu estudias?

Marron: Si

Trunks: Que estudias?

Marron: Administración de empresas este es mi ultimo año

Trunks: Que bien (sonríe)

Marron estaba cautivada con los ojos azules tan intensos de aquel chico que decia que se llamaba Trunks

Marron: Trunks (susurro)

Trunks: Si?

Marron: No nada es que me suena ese nombre

Trunks: Jaja es que soy el futuro heredero de la Cor. Capsula

Marron: ¡Enserio! (Sorprendida)

Trunks: Por favor trátame igual como si fuera alguien más que no es un chico rico

Marron: Ok

Trunks: Y tu cual es tu apellido?

Marron: Jinzo

Derrepente cayo un rayo en frente suyo haciendo que Trunks cayera encima de Marron y se dieran un piquito en los labios (un roce de labios), Marron se puso muy roja y Trunks le ayudo a levantarse

Trunks: Estas bien?

Marron: Si y tu?

Trunks: Estoy bien (miro la pierna de Marron estaba sangrando) Estas sangrando

Marron: No es nada

Trunks: Como que no lo es

Agarra su camisa y la rompe un pedazo y se la coloca en la pierna de Marron y ella se sonroja

Marron: Gracias

Trunks: No te preocupes

Marron y Trunks seguían caminando

Marron: Ya llegamos tienes suerte aun no se cerro

Trunks: Gracias

Marron: No es nada

Marron se disponía a irse cuando Trunks le hablo

Trunks: Me das tu número

Marron: Para que?

Trunks: Es que eres muy bonita y si quieres podemos tomar un café un día

Marron: Eso seria genial (sonrojada)

Trunks: Y me lo darás?

Marron: Ok Es 0971422905 (este numero no existe solo lo puse)

Trunks lo anota en su celular Samsung Galaxy S6 (el más avanzado en tecnología telefónica)

Trunks: Gracias

Marron le sonrío

Trunks: Ah y si quieres podemos...

Marron: Podemos que?

Trunks: Podemos repetir aquel beso

Marron se sonrojo

Trunks luego desapareció por la puerta de aquella tienda dejando a una Marron muy sonrojada y feliz por la propuesta de aquel muchacho en verdad si fuera por ella ya lo hubiera besado hace segundos atrás. Y nada le daría más gusto que volverlo a verlo y ya que ese mal día de lluvia se convirtió en uno maravilloso y tanto él y ella lo desfrutaron mucho al conocerse ya que ella se habia enamorado de él y él también pero ellos aun no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos ya que tuvieron un "AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"

 **Nota:**

 **Hola me gusto mucho escribir este fanfic aunque para ustedes puede ser que no tenga tanto sentido, perdón por la ortografía que esta horrenda XD ya que soy una adolescente con mucha imaginación que es también muy pervertida, jamás e hecho Lemon pero no se si me lo piden aria un intento haber como me sale… ah les daré algunos datos: Trunks aquí no conocía a Marron ni ella a el, ya oscureció cuando se encontró a Trunks, Trunks habia roto su llave por un descuido ya que estaba apretándolo y con su fuerza sin darse cuenta lo rompió a la mitad, Krilin recogía a Marron en la parada del centro de la ciudad**

 **Espero que les haya gustado…**

… **.Cuídense…..**

 **Y si quieren puede haber una continuación de este Fanfic**


End file.
